Proximity sensors typically have isolation between an optical detector and an optical emitter to function properly. One approach is an electronic package that includes a substrate, a first integrated circuit provided with the optical detector, and a second integrated circuit provided with the optical emitter, with these two integrated circuits being secured onto the substrate. An opaque cover is bonded onto the substrate to optically isolate each of the integrated circuits by virtue of the existence of separate chambers. The cover may have two separate openings, formed facing the two abovementioned optical elements and provided with transparent protection plates.
This known electronic package for a proximity sensor uses a substrate and the fabrication of the specially dimensioned cover, involves numerous mounting steps and external electrical connection difficulties regarding the integrated circuits, and has large dimensions compared to the size of the integrated circuits.
Another approach uses molding in the fabrication of the proximity sensor, which is considered low, cost but the lens dome shape is generally required to be flush or lower than a top of the final electronic package of the proximity sensor in order to protect the lens during handling or a mounting process. In addition, the molding process requires a flat surface but the lens dome shape will prevent this while there is a need to prevent the lens from being contaminated with black molding parts as well.